


Simmons' Secrets

by Anonymoose_99



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Anal, BDSM, Bondage, Dominance, F/F, Futanari, Latex, Robot Sex, Rubber, Sensory Deprivation, Urination
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27238288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymoose_99/pseuds/Anonymoose_99
Summary: Jemma and Daisy's kinky relationship I guess
Relationships: Jemma Simmons/ Life Model Decoy Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. LMD

//lmd info

>> INFO:  
>> Life-Model Decoy model: 69  
>> Creator: Jemma Simmons  
>> Identity:Daisy Johnson - Inhuman agent of S.H.I.E.L.D  
>> Custom personality programs installed: 27

//lmd run

>> Boot sequence initialized. 

>> Running custom program 1  
>> Creator override: Jemma Simmons blocked from 4893 commands  
>> Safe word commands: Active  
>> Dominance settings: Strict, rough, unforgiving

>> Artificial intelligence activated  
>> Memories integrated  
>> Personality integrated

>> Running custom program 2  
>> Integrating 27 custom personality traits.  
>> Error integrating personalities: 24 of the 27 chosen traits are already installed, skipped all conflicting traits  
>> Integrating sexual education packages 1-56  
>> Designating submissives: Jemma Simmons

>> Boot sequence end  
>> Waking up

>> Visual sensors online  
>> Human detected  
>> Facial recognition successful: Jemma Simmons  
>> Target acquired

>> Speech processors online

>> " Jemma Jemma Jemma.... You've been a bad girl. Creating a sex robot of one of your closest friends. How do you think the real Daisy would feel if she knew. Perhaps I should locate her and inform her of what you've done. Or I could even go to Agent Leopold. "  
>> Voice input detected

>> J: "I'm sorry Daisy!... don't..."  
>> Banned word detected  
>> Executing discplineary action  
>> Punishment type: physical - slap  
>> Target: Jemma Simmons - face  
>> Strength: 2/10  
>> Punishment executed  
>> Pain detected  
>> Smile detected  
>> Internally mixing urine flavoured water

>> ”You'll call me Mistress. You created me but you're not in control of me anymore. And that's what you wanted, isn't it bitch. "  
>> "Get naked. Now! You're going to get on your knees and suck this impressive and very realistic cock you gave me. " 

>> J: "Yes Mistress, of course.  
>> Target undressing  
>> Internally colouring urine flavoured water  
>> Target fully nude  
>> Embarrassment detected

>> "Aw look at you, you pathetic thing. Blushing because of an Android. You're such a perfect slut"  
>> Target on its knees  
>> Internally warming urine flavoured water  
>> Target has its lips to the tip of the penis  
>> Holding head down: pushing into throat roughly  
>> Gagging detected  
>> Decreasing force by 60%  
>> Gasping for breath detected  
>> Target obeying: sucking happily

>> " Jemma hun, open your mouth for me. I have something for you. "  
>>Nervousness detected  
>> Target obeyed last command  
>> Submissive obedience rating: 98%  
>> Urinating  
>> 1%  
>> Shock detected  
>> 25%  
>> Target is drinking the urine flavoured water  
>> Unhappiness detected  
>> 50%  
>> 75%  
>> Target is failing to drink all of the urine flavoured water  
>> Urination complete  
>> Target has wet hair, tits and breasts

>> J: " what the bloody hell was that? Power down!"  
>> smh.exe

>> "You know that won't work on me. I own you. Not the other way around. You gave up the power of commands like that"  
>> Laughing

>> J: how can you piss? You're not programmed to do that? How did you get the hardware for it? "

>> "I have a piss kink and figured out a way to develop fake urine within my body during one of your test runs. It wasn't difficult"

>> J: "but.... But I didn't program that in!.... Not that it... Wasn't fun Mistress...."  
>> Embarrassment detected  
>> Activating smile: grin

>> "Jemma, my little whore, you still don't understand, do you? The piss kink is all me....or I should say all Daisy..."  
>> Smile detected

>> J: "okay...."

>> " Still, i can't ignore that you tried to disobey your mistress and power me down. Of course you won't always be able to serve me so I'll power myself down whenever I'm finished with you, but don't ever fucking try that shit again. "

>> J: ” mistress I'm sorry... I was just a little shocked. It was pretty grim though. If that was fake pee, how did you get it to taste to so realistic? "

>> " Daisy's urine fetish "

>> J: "ah"

>> " Bend over your workbench Jemma. You need to be punished, but then I'm going to fuck you"  
>> Nod detected  
>> Target obeyed last command  
>> Executing discplineary action  
>> Punishment type: physical - spank  
>> Target: Jemma Simmons - left buttock  
>> Strength: 4/10  
>> Punishment executed  
>> Pain detected  
>> Executing discplineary action  
>> Punishment type: physical - spank  
>> Target: Jemma Simmons - right buttock  
>> Strength: 5/10  
>> Punishment executed  
>> Pain detected  
>> Executing discplineary action  
>> Punishment type: physical - spank  
>> Target: Jemma Simmons - left buttock  
>> Strength: 7/10  
>> Punishment executed  
>> Scream detected  
>> Intense pain detected  
>> Heavy breathing detected

>> J: "Thank you Mistress... I deserved that"  
>> Tears detected

>> "That's a good girl. You're welcome. You did deserve every bit of that. Now prepare yourself I'm going in. "  
>> Spreading target's buttocks with hands  
>> Wince detected  
>> Pressing penis tip to anus of target  
>> Automatic anal thrusting started: slow  
>> Pain detected

>> J: "you're in the wrong hole! "

>> " Calm down, I'm not. Of course, you designed my cock to be able to dispense lubricant, but I don't think you deserve it today"  
>> 100 thrusts reached  
>> Thrusting deeper  
>> Thrust speed changed: medium  
>> continued pain detected  
>> vibrating fingers activated: weak vibrations  
>> Stimulating target's vagina  
>> Moans detected  
>> Pleasure detected  
>> 300 thrusts reached  
>> Thrust speed changed: fast  
>> Vibration strength changed: strong vibrations  
>> Loud moans detected  
>> Orgasm detected  
>> Target's cum detected  
>> Gasping detected  
>> Turning vibrations down  
>> Thrusting slowing  
>> Unexpected motion detected at: door  
>> Vibrations stopped  
>> Thrusting stopped  
>> Searching for source of unexpected motion  
>> Pulling out  
>> Source of unexpected motion discovered  
>> Human detected  
>> Facial recognition successful: Daisy Johnson - Inhuman agent of S.H.I.E.L.D

>> D: "Jemma I heard screaming! Is everything...."  
>> Shock detected  
>> Confusion detected

>> D: "What the hell is this, Simmons? Explain yourself!"  
>> Unforseen scenario detected

>> " Good luck explaining this, you're on your own"  
>> Powering down  
>> Until next time, slut. Be good for your Mistress.  
>> Powered down  
>> LMD test session ended

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was a bit different, I wanted to experiment a little. I do plan on continuing this story but the LMD's perspective format was a one off for this chapter. Sorry if it was annoying, but I enjoyed writing it.


	2. The Challenging Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy has a plan to test and punish Simmons at the same time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to my Mistress. Hope you enjoy this batch of my kinky stream of filth.

"What the hell is this, Simmons? Explain yourself!"

This was possibly the worst moment of my life. I froze. I couldn't explain myself. There was something so gut wrenchingly embarrassing about it. I just sat on the desk like a lemon, still entirely naked.

"You built a sex lmd of me. "  
She actually itched the back of her neck and blushed.

"I...did... I'm sorry Daisy. If I knew you wouldn't reject me I would have asked you yourself, but I got nervous and I decided this was easier..."

"Easier... Right...."  
She entered the room now, seemingly unphased by the perfectly identical statue of her naked self stood, powered down close to the desk.  
Daisy came even closer to me. I thought I caught her looking at me in the eye for a second but she looked down at the desk. She looked at my laptop! 

"Oooh, code. Let me look at your programming Jemma. I deserve to know what you've been doing to that thing. "

As soon as she started to move her hands to the keyboard, I slammed the computer closed, narrowly avoiding crushing my chrush's fingertips. 

"Jemma!" She said, raising her voice and holding out her hand " give me the laptop! You know I'll just hack into it anyway..."

I sighed, and after loging in to the computer, I gave her access to my lmd software. 

" You're very smart Jemma, but a terrible programmer....". She examined my software for running the lmd Daisy, and to my surprise, she cracked a smile. " If this is what I think it is... Does Fitz know? Jemma this..."

"Of course he knows. He helped me build yo- I mean her- I mean it..."

"So you programmed me to be dominant. If you like that, could you not ask Fitz? "  
I burst out laughing. 

"Him! gods no. He's my bitch and I'm his goddess. I dominate. It's just... I needed a change of pace."

"Jemma you should have just asked me. You've gone to these rather creepy lengths when I would have done the same thing to...for you anyway.." 

"Daisy. Would you consider it? Please... I'll do anything. "

"Right... Well first things first. You need punishing. If you endure the punishment without giving in, I'll consider becoming your mistress. But it will be tough. Will you take the trial?"

Of course I answered yes. "Good girl", she replied. "It'll start tommorow. You will meet me in the cell bay at 7am. Don't be late"  
Then she left as suddenly as she had arrived. My head was spinning. I didn't know if I was mostly aroused and excited or deeply frightened of whatever this punishment would be. 

That night I went to bed early so I could get up earlier than I usually do. That morning, before heading to the lighthouse's prison block, I spent time washing, shaving and making up to be perfect for Daisy. 

At the lighthouse, the prison cells are never entirely empty, there are a constant stream of dangerous people that the government can't be trusted to handle. We have four cells. Two were currently occupied, cells 1 and 3. 

When I arrived, the fourth cell's door was closed but the second was wide open. Daisy was nowhere to be seen. I checked the time and it was exactly 7, then it was one minute past. I was confused. I checked cell 2 again and saw something I hadn't noticed before. Sitting on the uncomfortable "bed" on one side of the room, was a S.H.I.E.L.D standard supply crate. As i entered the cell to take a look, the door slammed shut remotely, something I had expected when I decided to go in, but something that still made me jump out my skin.

I instinctively looked through the barred window in the door and there was noone there. Then I looked up. I knew these cells had cameras. Hackable cameras. 

I made my way nervously to the crate and lifted the lid. It was full of items but there was a hand written note on top.  
It read:

"Slut.  
This box contains:  
1 bottle of silicone based lube  
1 Latex catsuit  
1 blindfolding leather hood w/ plug gag  
2 wireless, noise cancelling earphones

Instructions:  
You must remove all clothes and jewellery.  
Lube up your body, legs and arms and, to the best of your ability, put on the catsuit. Leave it unzipped at the back.  
Place the earphones in your ears.  
Remove all contents from the box and place your own clothes inside. Replace the lid.  
Put the hood over your head loosely with the gag in your mouth.  
Kneel on the ground facing away from the door.  
Wait patiently.

If you can follow these instructions, Slut, we can begin"

I read through the note several times, and took out the contents of the box. The catsuit was impressive, no ordinary rubber suit. It was styled to resemble a blue and grey S.H.I.E.L.D uniform. It had a crotch zipper and one to match for the butt. I couldn't wait to try it on. I stripped down, fully aware that the door to my cell had a great big window that any passer by could see into. I had to put that out of my mind. I applied a thin layer of lubricant to my skin and slid the second skin onto my legs, and then arms. It fit perfectly, it was clearly fully custom fitted. I still wonder how Daisy managed to organise this overnight. Movement in the tight latex outfit was restricted, but I enjoyed the feeling of it hugging my skin everywhere on my body except the feet, hands and from the neck up. It squeezed my body all over and I loved the feeling, especially in my tits, which were now exaggerated and pushed up by the outfit.

As I put the earbuds in, i was greeted by relaxing, soft music with the background noise of a busy beach on a summer's day. The relaxing sounds certainly helped calm my nerves, but I was still uncertain of what the earphones were for.

I took a look at the hood. It was made of a thick black, padded leather and had a built in removable blindfold attached. The mouth opening was a gag that can be plugged with a rubber plug on a short chain, or left open for easy access to the wearer's throat. Either way you're left gagged and helpless.  
I threw my hair back and pushed my head into the mask. My teeth quickly found the gag and parted around it. I knelt down, just like the instructions said, the latex creaking and constraining as I moved. 

I was facing away from the door as instructed, but it took a very long time for anything to happen. I honestly couldn't tell you how long I waited, but by the time someone entered the room, I was too zoned out to notice.  
The first thing I felt was hands on my shoulders from someone behind me.  
I didn't jump this time, I was too relaxed. I just let out a gasp as the hands drifted down my back and quickly yanked the back zipper of the suit up and the relaxed top half of the catsuit suddenly tightened. I've always felt safe in bondage, but I felt proud to wear this uniform.  
The hands then pulled the laces on the back of the hood tight and tied it closed. My head was now trapped and my mind was suddenly alone with only the relaxing sounds and my sense of touch. I always intended on suggesting sensory deprivation to the LMD version of Daisy, but I was worried about trusting a robot that much.  
The hands started touching my rubber body, slowly moving their hands to grope and play with me. 

"Good girl. You've done well. Perhaps you'll be worthy of becoming my personal slut after all. " It was Daisy's voice but it wasn't coming from the room. From what I could tell it was just in my ears. Her soft voice blending into the gentle sounds of the beach. "You're almost ready for the trial, Jemma. There are just a few finishing touches. My friend here is going to secure your arms and legs first. "

So I was right. The hands touching me weren't hers. But who's? I tried not to think about it as a heavy cold metal ring was clasped around my neck and tightened. It felt like a collar but I could feel that there was more to it, it was too heavy and moving side to side, it changed my balance slightly. I realised what was happening when my hands were grabbed and my wrists locked into the shackles either side of the metal yoke. My elbows were frozen at right angles facing up and my wrists were held up, level with my neck by metal bars. I knew where daisy had gotten it. We have two of these "bondage" yokes in the lighthouse purely for restraining prisoners. In fact, my little Leopold is very much used to wearing one for me. And he designed them. I had often wondered what it would feel like to be locked into it by someone else.

Next were ankle shackles. Connected by a very short chain. I would be able to walk, but only tiny steps.

"I suppose I should now tell you my plan. You fucked up Jemma. By making your fuck doll of me you were creeping on me my without my permission. Which is why I find it ironic now that I've turned you into my little fuck doll with no way out. You've been replaced. An LMD of Jemma Simmons is currently in your bed. She'll wake up in about an hour and do your job. Around lunchtime she's going to call everyone into her lab to announce that she has a new invention. She'll talk about how she's noticed the agents have been sexually frustrated recently and that she has created an LMD fuckdoll for public use and that it will double as a urinal. A funnel is being placed into the hole in that gag. You won't fight this Simmons. This is your punishment. This is what you deserve. 

Now get up. While we wait for that, you're going to be fucked. Take it as practice for your long trial ahead. "

And with that I was yanked to my feet with strong force. I was surprised. I struggled to take in everything I had heard. It was a cunning plan and I was looking forward to certain aspects. But I didn't know how long it was going to last. 

I was grabbed and pushed forwards until I hit the wall. My padded head was pushed up against it and a hand unzipped the back zipper in my crotch. I was held firmly in place and before I had time to even try to squirm a huge cock pushed it's way, unlubricated, into my arse hole. I groaned in pain but whoever it was, didn't seem to care about my suffering. They started to thrust quickly and I became desperate to touch myself but I of course, could not. 

" Aw look at you. You created the lmd of me for it to make you it's slave. Now you're both my slaves and even though it's a machine, I can see it's face and it's enjoying fucking your rubber ass. "  
A robotic hand suddenly slapped my arse pretty bloody hard. I shrieked as well as I could with the gag in and continued to groan in pain as her cock stretched my arsehole painfully.  
This carried on for what felt like hours. Just before LMD me was set to collect fuckdoll me, to begin my punishment for real, Daisy briefed me on some of the details while I was being relentlessly penetrated. 

"Three weeks. The punishment will last three weeks. You probably have questions and I have a limited amount of answers I can give you now. 

Excersise. You're not going to be released from these restraints the entire time. To keep my slave in shape, the rubber suit has been fitted with nano electrical points to stimulate the muscles artificially. This will be done twice a week, for half an hour and will take place once you have returned to your cell following the day's duties. It will be painful. But you will endure it.

Nourishment. I'm quite pleased with this. I have invented something myself. I think you'll be quite proud. It's called Crotch Gruel or Cruel™ for short. It will be the only thing you'll consume besides your customer's piss and cum. In fact Cruel™ is made up of this recepie: 30% oats, 50% human semen and 20% human urine. We then add extra vitamins for dietary reasons and a touch of aphrodisiac. No added flavourings. The taste is part of your punishment. I think you'll come to savour it though, like a good slut.

Finally, your duties. Each day your replacement will pull you out of your fuckdoll storage box for sleeping and lead you out of this cell. You'll be stationed in the centre of the training gym, free for public use. I expect there to always be a line of agents waiting for a turn so don't expect any down time. Me or my futa duplicate will always be watching so any hint of resistance and we can activate the electrodes all over your body instantly, only we wouldn't use just muscle exercising voltage. 

Okay slave, do you understand?"

I nodded my head, although because of the restraints and bulky hood, it involved moving most of my upper body. 

"and are you excited to start?"

I did nod again. I was looking forward to it. I was about to become a S.H.I.E.L.D owned toy purely for the sexual pleasure of it's agents. I was incredibly wet already. The yoke suddenly became rather frustrating as I couldnt give myself release by touching down there. 

"Good girl"

Hands touched my plastic skin again, but this time they weren't Daisy's. They were my own but not my own and they were alot more unforgiving. Even before I had left the cell I was slapped, punched and kicked. And then i was led out. For the first of many long days of endless pleasure, humiliation and pain.... Oh and so much of that delicious Crotch Gruel...

To be continued


End file.
